Amini Cishugi
Henri Amini Cishugi es un escritor congoleño, Youtuber y actor, mejor conocido como Amini Cishugi. fecha|13|7|1996|edad Nacido y criado en Bukavu, Kivu del Sur República Democrática del Congo, es un católico bautizado con el nombre de Henri en abril de 2010.«Amini Cishugi», IMDb. Consultado el 2 julio de 2018.«Saint of the Day for Wednesday, July 13th, 2016», Catholic Online. Consultado el 2 julio de 2018. Autor de siete libros, AT HOME es su libro autobiográfico, publicado en 2016.«Qui est Amini Cishugi, l'auteur du célèbre livre de l'histoire d'Anna Beckinsales Marie», 243 Stars, 17 de Enero de 2018. Consultado el 2 julio de 2018. Vida temprana y educación Amini Cishugi nació el 13 de julio de 1996 en Bukavu (Kivu del Sur) en la República Democrática del Congo, el tercero de ocho hijos. Recibió una educación basada en el método religioso en el internado de Kashofu donde estudiaba Bioquímica. Una vez se graduó de la escuela secundaria En junio de 2015, Cishugi asistió a la Universidad internacional de África oriental en Kampala para aprender idioma inglés por primera vez. Carrera Carrera editorial Amini comenzó a escribir su primera novela AT HOME a la edad de 15 años como diario, se unió a la red social Wattpad a principios de 2017 para exponer al público sus libros, y publicó The Memories of the Kashofu Institute (una novela precuela que cuenta la historia de el libro AT HOME desde las perspectivas con Rolande Sifa). Amini Cishugi siempre ha utilizado las redes sociales como Facebook y Twitter para promocionar sus trabajos, ganó popularidad temprana en su ciudad natal, Bukavu, y en los países del este africano, pocas semanas después del lanzamiento de su libro Pleasure of the Spirit and Eyes (del inglés que significa Placer del espíritu y ojos), publicado por primera vez en Wattpad.Cishugi, Amini. «Amini Cishugi's fanfiction book "Pleasure of The Spirit and Eyes" On Wattpad», Wattpad. Consultado el 2 julio de 2018.«Amini Cishugi annonce la sortie de son nouveau livre "Mon copain de New-York city" pour novembre», 243 Stars, 30 de mayo de 2018. Consultado el 2 julio de 2018. Influencias Después de descubrir Wattpad como anuncio de Google el 7 de enero de 2017, Anna Todd es su mayor influencia al unirse literalmente a la red social canadiense. Se convirtió en una estrella al escribir un libro desde su teléfono inteligente, autor de la serie "After", leer más de mil millones de veces en línea.Medley, Mark. "Anna Todd's novel was 'read' more than a billion times thanks to Wattpad", Globe and Mail. Consultado el 2 julio de 2018. También se inspiró en el autor de la Pléiade. Medios sociales Amini tiene una presencia activa en las redes sociales con miles de suscriptores. En febrero de 2018, la revista Souther ocupó el octavo lugar en la lista de las 30 personas más influyentes de Kivu.Albert, Jamal (25 de febrero de 2018). «Top 50: List Of Most Followed Facebook Page In Kivu», Souther Magazine. Consultado el 2 julio de 2018. En julio de 2016, Amini se registró en YouTube. Según él, consideró la plataforma como un lugar confiable para almacenar videos en línea. Su canal es el 40º más seguido a nivel nacional con 3.1K suscriptores en julio de 2018 y cerca de un millón doscientos mil visitas.«Top 50, All time Congo - Kinshasa's most subscribed YouTube channels», Vidooly. Consultado el 2 julio de 2018. Vida personal Amini Cishugi nació en Bukavu, el tercero nacido en una familia de ocho personas, incluyendo dos hermanas y cinco hermanos. Su segundo nombre es de origen suhajili: "Amini" significa fiel o cristiano. Es católico, bautizado en abril de 2010 con el nombre de Henri en la parroquia St. Peter Clavier en Nguba. Referencias Enlaces externos * * * * [https://www.wattpad.com/story/95737808 AT HOME] en Wattpad (en inglés)